


The Dragon Does Two Broke Girls

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [56]
Category: 2 Broke Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Caroline and Max have a pleasant evening with their new boss. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on December 2nd, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Caroline Channing, Harry Potter/Max Black, Harry Potter/Max Black/Caroline Channing, Max Black/Caroline Channing
Series: Breeding Ground [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 12





	The Dragon Does Two Broke Girls

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on December 2nd, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Two Broke Girls(Featuring Max Black and Caroline Channing From Two Broke Girls)**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
Caroline Channing twirled her fingers through her long blonde hair. She dressed in a tight black shirt and matching leather pants, along with very worn boots. Her companion, Max Black, dressed in a blouse which did little to contain her large bust, and a pair of tight jeans as well. They had been waiting to see the big boss himself, Mr. Peverell.  
  
“I hear after work he goes home to his large bin of money and swims around in for hours,” Caroline said.  
  
“I think you’re confusing him with Scrooge McDuck,” Max said.  
  
“And then he has an orgy with twenty women a night,” Caroline said.  
  
Okay, that part seemed more plausible. Given the rumor and innuendo that Max heard about Hadrian Peverell. A pleasant thought entered her mind about getting to enjoy the man himself. Max practically drooled at thinking about him.  
  
Focus, she had to focus. She was here for a reason, to convince him to give her and Caroline an advance. It was Christmas, so he should be able to, right?  
  
The doors opened up and the tall, dark, and handsome gentleman appeared. Dark hair as black as midnight, green eyes as shiny as emeralds, a body which seemed to be right out of a trashy romance novel. Max and Caroline just eyed Hadrian with thinly disguised awe.  
  
“Hello ladies,” Hadrian said. “What can I do for you two today...Ms. Black and Ms. Channing?”  
  
Hadrian looked them over and Max stood up.  
  
“You can do a lot for us, actually,” Max said.  
  
“Well, you can give us a nice little advance because we’re a little short..for the holidays,” Caroline said. “You know...we’re willing to work hard and do anything for that advance.”  
  
“And by anything, we mean anything,” Max said.  
  
Hadrian just smiled and flashed all of his perfect white teeth at her. Every bit of him was magical and every bit of Hadrian brought a pleasant buzz to her body. Max and Caroline moved closer towards them.  
  
“How about if we give you a raise, you’ll give us a raise?” Max asked.  
  
“But, we don’t have any...ooh not that kind of raise,” Caroline said.  
  
Max already pulled Hadrian’s shirt up and started to stroke his abs. She would be stroking the man a little bit lower again.  
  
“You do realize this is highly inappropriate behavior, Ms. Black,” Hadrian warned her.  
  
Without any shame, Max kept stroking Hadrian’s abs and she moved down. Caroline put her hand on his neck and smiled before moving a bit closer.  
  
“You can call me Max,” Max told him. “And I can can call you, “more, baby, more.””  
  
“Most women do,” Hadrian told her.  
  
“You’re so hot,” Caroline said. “Do you think it would be illegal if I would kiss you?”  
  
“If that’s illegal, send me to the chair,” Max said.  
  
Caroline just smiled and her boss met the woman halfway with a long kiss. The two kissed each other, and it was so hot right about now. And it got even hotter by what Max was doing. She very casually stroked Harry’s manhood through his pants and brought him to pleasure.  
  
“Give me a turn,” Max told her.  
  
With disappointment, Caroline pulled away. Max unbuttoned the first three buttons of her blouse and exposed her immense cleavage to the handsome young man before her. She took Hadrian’s hand and rested it on her chest. Hadrian responded by squeezing her chest.  
  
“Always wanted to feel these,” Hadrian said.  
  
“And they’re completely organic,” Max told her.  
  
“Well, I was recommended I could eat organic more,” Hadrian said as he unbuttoned Max’s blouse even more and slid it off of her body.  
  
Caroline kissed Hadrian’s abs and nuzzled up against his leg. His shirt was completely off, and Max’s bra came off. Watching Max’s ample chest press against Hadrian’s tight chest made a flair of lust just spread through Caroline. Oh, that made her feel so hot, so hot that it almost hurt.  
  
Max stepped back and she helped Caroline get Hadrian out of his pants. A large tent forming in his undershorts, made of the finest silk, caused both of them to drool in response.  
  
“I want that in my mouth,” Caroline said.  
  
“I bet the creamy feeling is nice,” Max said.  
  
“Why don’t you ladies find out?” Harry asked.  
  
Caroline and Max tag teamed Hadrian by pulling his silken shorts down. A large and veiny tool popped out. Caroline dropped down to the ground and then took the massive pole down her throat. She only had it down about halfway before she started to choke on it.  
  
“You need a little help, babe?” Max asked her.  
  
With a slight push, Max grabbed the back of Caroline’s head and forced it down onto Hadrian’s crotch. She choked out onto his cock, practically gagging in the process. The drool spilling her mouth showed just how much the horny blonde enjoyed getting her throat stuffed.  
  
Hadrian closed his eyes, so much pleasure followed. Pleasure caused by these two women dropping down to pleasure him. Max sucked on his balls and Caroline took his tool deep into her mouth. The soft cries of both women only continued the faster Hadrian rocked them.  
  
So deep, so fast, and it felt so good. Hadrian enjoyed as they pleasured him. And then took turns licking his length all over. Coming up it with several kisses added a pleasure.  
  
Max tasted a little bit of him and she demanded the entire package. One stolen look at Caroline showed she wanted this as well. They locked their lips onto onto the head and sucked it.  
  
Hadrian pushed his fingers down the back of their heads. They kept pleasuring him and Hadrian wanted to bring them pleasure in return.  
  
“I’m close, ladies,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
Caroline, who had been sucking on him at the time, had been surprised by the sheer volume, despite the advanced warning. Pulling away the moment Caroline had been assumed Hadrian had been done, she received a full facial of a different kind. Her face splattered with a cum mask.  
  
Max dove down to suck the rest of Hadrian’s tasty seed down. She swallowed in, drinking it down. A dirty smile on her face and her breasts rubbing against Hadrian’s legs proved to be the encouragement she needed to finish the job Caroline started.  
  
“Poor girl, you’re all messed up,” Max said.  
  
“It feels like it’s trying to soak into my body,” Caroline said.  
  
Max swiped a strand of discharge off of Caroline’s pretty face and shoved the cum soaked fingers into her mouth. She sucked it down. Smiling when Caroline’s lustful eyes locked onto Max just breathing in and out.  
  
“I want some,” Caroline managed.  
  
“Here you go.”  
  
The next helping of cum had been fed to Caroline by Max. The two women looked up very slightly to Hadrian who sat on the desk and enjoyed the show. He rose to full size once again and to them, this proved to be some very good news.  
  
They helped each other undress the rest of the way, although Max had less clothes to shed than Caroline now.  
  
“Leave the boots,” Hadrian told them.  
  
They obeyed his directive. The two women crawled onto the desk with their legs spread. Max’s dark, untamed curls, and Caroline’s neatly trimmed pussy both beckoned out in different ways.  
  
Suddenly, and surprisingly, Hadrian’s tongue split into two and licked both of the tasty pussies at once.  
  
“What the hell was in those brownies, anyway?” Caroline moaned.  
  
She just watched a man split his tongue in half to eat both of them at once. And yet, despite having twice as much pussy to eat, neither girl appeared to be too broken up by the lack of one on one attention. Especially from Hadrian’s hands swiping off of the body.  
  
Max closed her eyes. It was not for the first time she wondered whether or not Hadrian Peverell had been a sex god, sent to Earth to help rescue one woman at a time from unsatisfied love making. Hadrian’s vibrating tongue added even more clarity.  
  
The taste of both of the women made Harry just smile. Caroline’s pussy offered a more sweet, lemony, taste. Max’s pussy offered a bit more of a juicy taste, much like watermelons. The intense breathing of both women only increased as Harry got them closer and closer to cuum.  
  
Hadrian directed his entire attention to Caroline who was about ready to cum first. He buried his face and tongue deep into the woman and drank down her juices. Caroline thrust her hips up and down to keep feeding Hadrian.  
  
Now to Max, and Max gushed even more. Hadrian writhed his tongue deep inside of her. The former Harry Potter enjoyed the delicious taste of both of these women. They had their own tastes, their own scents, which fit them very nicely. And Harry could not be more excited about that.  
  
Suddenly, Max turned around and crawled on the desk.  
  
“Need more incentive for that raise?” Max asked.  
  
Without another word, Max wrapped her luscious breasts around Hadrian’s stiff tool and pumped them up and down. The warm pleasure of such a wonderful pair of hooters just made Hadrian rise up and down.  
  
“You’ve been thinking about being between these for a long time,” Max said. “And let’s face it, not just any cock can go between these puppies.”  
  
“No, they can’t, Max,” Hadrian agreed. “Caroline...are you….”  
  
“Mmm, you’re so sexy,” Caroline breathed. “I would sleep with you even if you weren’t my boss.”  
  
She kissed Hadrian down his neck and down on the back of his ear. Every now and again, Caroline put her hand on Hadrian’s cock and gave him a nice little tug as it slipped from between Max’s lovely breasts. She moved up and down, the heat only increasing between them.  
  
Almost close to cumming, especially with Max’s hot breath on them.  
  
“Not yet, hon,” Max said in a matter of fact.  
  
“Caroline, lay on the desk,” Hadrian said. “Spread your legs.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
Caroline got on position, laying on the desk, and spreading her legs. She looked up and wondered what her boss had in mind for her now.  
  
“Max, crawl between Caroline’s legs and eat her pussy.”  
  
“That’s not a problem.”  
  
Just a normal Saturday night, but Max digressed. She crawled between Caroline’s legs and Max made her face disappear between Caroline’s sweet, soft folds. Caroline grabbed onto Max’s hair and pushed almost all the way up into her face, breathing more intensely.  
  
“Yes,” Caroline breathed hotly in Max’s ear. “Yes!”  
  
And Hadrian positioned himself perfectly to enter Max. Max’s sweet ass and tight pussy both called for him. She was a complete babe all over, even though most would just gravitate to her chest. Which, as Harry reminded himself, looked quite succulent in his hands.  
  
Finally, the call of another fresh pussy became too much. Hadrian lined up and drove himself deep into Max. Both women cried in lust. The force of entering Max sent shockwaves through her body, ending up in her driving into Caroline’s pussy. Hadrian had been in the back of a chain of pleasure.  
  
Caroline wanted to say something to register her pleasure. The only thing which came out is several measured whimpers and screams. And her entire body entering an endless state of pleasure. Max knew all of the spots which to touch.  
  
And the thought of being pounded and bred by her well hung boss really got Caroline into a right mood. She wanted him, so fucking sexy. And the way he handled Max turned Caroline on.  
  
Every grip of Max’s body sent molten hot fire through her loins. Oh, she thought that she would black out from the pleasure. Constantly exploding with Harry’s big stiff rod working into her body and stretching her completely out. Hot as hell and about ready to burst with pleasure.  
  
“Go ahead, Max,” Hadrian told her. “Let it all go.”  
  
She let it go and came hard. Hadrian enjoyed the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around him. Just being pumped extremely hard.  
  
The next volley with Hadrian ended with him shoving his big throbbing length deep into Max’s tight pussy. He enjoyed the sensations, the warmth, the pleasure of her body. It made her just ripple in pleasure. The more Hadrian pushed into her, the more his big balls slapped down onto her.  
  
Max almost let it go, being pleasured. Her walls grew tighter around the tool of her lover and released him, with hot pleasure dancing through her body.  
  
Caroline whimpered in pleasure. She pretty much felt it just build up. The pleasure just built into her body, almost exploding. Max hit all of the right spots and drove her completely wild. And the scent of the combined arousal of her other two partners just drove Caroline further to the point of exploding.  
  
From behind Max, Hadrian kept thrusting away. The pleasure in her groin was about ready to explode and sent juices all over him. Hadrian rocked her back and forth, with a hell of a ride coming along. Almost close to driving as far into her as possible. A loud slap echoed across her backside.  
  
Max buried face down into Caroline’s pussy. She could feel the pleasure about ready to spread over her. Almost there, almost done.  
  
“And now.”  
  
One word resulted in so many emotions in her. Max clutched Hadrian’s stiff pole and squeezed it. He held on, despite the need to nut in her becoming so obvious. Hadrian pushed into her, rocking her and driving Max completely breathless with this latest orgasm.  
  
The very second Hadrian pulled out, he motioned for Caroline to join him.  
  
“Come here you.”  
  
Hadrian laid back on the desk for Caroline to ride him reverse cowgirl style. The view of her tight ass rising and falling on him made Hadrian smile. He could enoy the visual of her butt moving up and down all day long. The need to sit up and squeeze it and to take it.  
  
“You are made for anal, Ms. Channing,” Hadrian said.  
  
Something rose up into her. At the very thought of what Hadrian just implied. She wondered if his big cock would fit her tight ass. Would it fit?  
  
The thought of getting a big cock inside of her ass and it belonging to her boss made Caroline just break out into an explosion of pleasure. Strong, powerful fingers ghosted against her cheeks and made Caroline cry out in pleasure. The tightening of her vaginal muscles forced Hadrian deep inside of her.  
  
The second Hadrian pulled out of her, he sat up. Caroline sat on his lap in perfect position to be anally penetrated. Hadrian touched her body and she moaned for him. All of the heat just emitted through her body and made Caroline excited, and very nervous.  
  
“Relax,” Max said. “It’s easy when you relax.”  
  
She got to her knees and aggressive kissed Caroline. This took Caroline’s mind off of the thick cock which edged against her opening.  
  
Hadrian pushed a huge cock into her asshole and Caroline’s head whipped back. Caroline almost screamed her head off by how hard Hadrian pushed into her.  
  
“So tight,” Hadrian said. “Such a shame that this ass is underused...and so good that I’m actually in it...making you my personal cock sleeve.”  
  
“Mmm, hmmm,” Caroline panted. “Please...give me more...give me….”  
  
Caroline’s mind entered pleasure overdrive. The moment Max pushed into Caroline’s wet pussy with her tongue and ate her out was what put Caroline over the top. She was being edged closer to the end. Between Max’s hands and tongue, and Hadrian’s anal penetration, Caroline felt really good.  
  
The slower Hadrian sized up his thrusts, the more Caroline just brought out a cry of pleasure. He pinched her nipples and made her cry. Her breasts might not be anywhere near Max’s round beauties, but Caroline still had sensitive nipples. And Hadrian knew how to make her sensitive.  
  
“I know every way to drive a woman mad,” Hadrian said. “It’s not a matter if you’re going to cum for me. It’s when you’re going to cum for me.”  
  
Caroline understood this. She felt it, enjoyed it, and loved all the ways her new master touched her. Hadrian slid his fingers against her tight backside. Slap, slap, slap, with a couple thrusts rocked her body. He was all the in her and about ready to bust a nut in her ass.  
  
The loud slurping sounds Max made on her pussy did not help any. Or maybe they did, it depended on your perspective. Regardless, Hadrian rocked away, the balls extremely heavy and ready to explode.  
  
“Looks like you’re going to enjoy the thrill of someone cumming in your tight little ass,” Hadrian breathed. “I hope you’re ready because I’m not going to hold back.”  
  
“Don’t, then,” Caroline managed with a whimpering cry.  
  
“I won’t,” Hadrian whispered sexily in her ear.  
  
Hadrian slapped down on her butt one more time. The more he forced his way back in Caroline’s ass, the tighter and better it felt. He could hear the combined cries of both women.  
  
One more push and Hadrian watched as Max slid back. Her face completely smeared and looking hot as hell. With the dark-haired beauty satisfied, at least for the minute, Hadrian pushed a bit further.  
  
The discharge of warm seed followed. Caroline rocked up and down, her butt bouncing and riding on the lap of the stud. She closed her eyes and the sticky seed coating the insides of her cheeks resulted in an explosion. The fast finger-fuck from Hadrian only finished it.  
  
After the fact, Hadrian pulled out, satisfied at the release he achieved. Like an artist looking at a completed work of art, he gazed at Caroline’s cum soaked anus with a smile.  
  
It took a second for Hadrian to realize that Max took his fingers and cleaned Caroline’s juices on them. The raunchy look she fired Hadrian’s way made the powerful man want to bend Max over and punish her.  
  
“You ladies should join me at my penthouse suite,” Hadrian told them. “We can discuss further terms there.”  
  
“We would love to,” Max said. “Because, I think that it’s going to take all night to hammer out the finer details.”  
  
Hadrian smiled at the emphasis of one word in particular in the sentence. A threesome with two women was one of the better ways to spend the night. It sure beat swimming in a pile of gold.  
  
The only thing which Hadrian was not sure of is whether or not they would make it or not to the penthouse before these two naughty nymphs got hungry. Given how the two groped and kissed him while they tried to find their clothes in the mess on the floor, Hadrian had high doubts.  
 **End.**


End file.
